Minato to another world
by Ocan D Law
Summary: Minato terlempar ke dunia lain karena scroll kushina yang dicoret- coret Obito. Dia pun terlempar di dunia yang penuh dengan Etherion atau disebut dengan sihir. Minato menyusut menjadi Bayi dan terlempar di rumah orang terkaya di kerajaan Fiore. Bagaimana minato menjalani kehidupan dan bisa kembali kedunia shinobi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Summary : Minato terlempar ke dunia lain karena scroll kushina yang dicoret- coret Obito. Dia pun terlempar di dunia yang penuh dengan Etherion atau disebut dengan sihir. Minato menyusut menjadi Bayi dan terlempar di rumah orang terkaya di kerajaan Fiore. Bagaimana minato menjalani kehidupan dan bisa kembali kedunia shinobi

Genre: Adventure, fantasy dan fantasi

Sabtu, 17 Februari 2018

Naruto dan fairy tail bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

 **Minato to another world**

 **Apertemen Minato**

"Hmm kanji ini sangat sulit sekali, bagaimana caranya Clan Uzumaki membuat jurus-jurus shiki serumit ini. Aku agak ragu Kushina itu jenius atau bodoh. Aku berusaha untuk memyempurnakan jurus ruang waktu ini supaya bisa melindungi Konoha dan juga perang shinobi ketiga ini harus berakhir.

Hmm sebentar lagi sudah jam 7 malam ,ruangan ini sangat berantakan sekali banyak sekali gulungan yang berceceran. Mm inikan gulungan informasi dari pasukan tempur yang berada di jembatan kanabi. Menurut informasi Iwagakure setiap 4 bulan sekali mengirim persediannya untuk perang melewati jembatan tersebut.

Bulan sekarang sudah dikirim, dalam waktu 4 bulan dari sekarang persedian yang diangkut semakin banyak karena peperang sekarang semakin memanas. Aku harus mengatakan ke sandaima supaya kakashi bisa di promosikan ke jounin dikelompok ini ada yang memimpin, yah biarpun kakashi sikapnya kayak itu sejak Sakumo san Meninggal, yah aku akui Kakashi itu jenius dan kompeten.

Mm pertemuan nanti akan membahas apa ya, kalau tidak salah yang hadir, tuan danzo, tuan homura, nyonya koharu,Orochimaru-san dan ketua clan di konoha. Guru jiraiya tidak bisa di hubungi , kalau nona tsunade pergi dari konoha sejak Dan-san meninggal, saat ini 3 sannin sudah pecah tapi aku punya firasat ketiga sannin akan bertarung , ya semoga saja tidak terjadi karena aku menghormati mereka bertiga. Kalau tidak salah malam ini ada bulan purnama apa aku ajak saja kushina makan malam nanti setelah pertemuan"

 **Minato POV end**

Desa Konoha adalah desa yang berada di naungan negara Hi. Desa ini didirikan oleh Hashirama senju dan madara uchiha. Untuk Hokage kedua di pimpin oleh Tobirama senju adik dari Hashirama Senju. Pada saat ini Konoha di pimpin oleh Hokage ke tiga yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Desa ini mengalami perang shinobi ketiga yaitu melawan tsuchikage ketiga yaitu Oonoki dan Salamander Hanzo. Perang tersebut akan memuncak apabila persediaan Iwagakure berhasil menyeberang jembatan kanabi karena itu Hiruzen mengutus Tim Minato untuk menghancurkan jembatan tersebut supaya perang tersebut tidak berlanjut.

"Tok-Tok , Minato sensei apa kamu didalam, aku masuk ya"teriak Obito dengan lantang.

"Obito-kun jangan masuk kerumah tanpa izin nanti Minato Sensei marah bagaimana" ujar Rin.

"Gak apa Rin , Minato Sensei itu orang baik dia jarang marah-marah beda dengan Kushina nee, dia itu galak minta ampun hahahahah."

"Iya memang benar kalau Minato sensei itu jarang marah, tapikan masuk kerumah orang itu tidak sopan Obito kun. Hah aku merasa kamu itu bukan uchiha Obito."

"Apaa katamu Rin aku ini Uchiha tulen kamu bisa lihat di akte kelahiranku atau tanyakan ke ibuku kalau aku ini Uchiha, emang apa bedanya aku dengan uchiha lainnya Rin."

Sambil menatap Obito dengan sinis Rin mencubit dagunya "Bedanya banyak sekali Obito kun. Yang aku lihat Uchiha itu cool, tidak berisik, sedikit arogan dan jenius. Kalau kau sangat beda, kau itu berisik,pakai google, tidak keren, sering terlambat, dan bodoh beda dengan kakashi kun. Mungkin sebenarnya kakashi itu yang uchiha. Atau sebenarnya kalian berdua tertukar nyawa atau bagaimana".

"Haaaahh jangan samakan aku dengan sigila peraturan Rin chan dan juga apa hubungan dengan google ku ini. Ini kupakai supaya mataku tidak kemasukan debu juga mencegah iritasi. Aku beda sama dia, dia itu membosankan sekali, peraturan itulah yang ini lah banyak cincong sekali" dengan raut kesal Obito menatap Rin.

"uchiha kan terkenal dengan sharingan yang mirip iritasi itu Obitokun hahahaha. Mm kalau aku penulis novel nanti aku beri judul Uchiha yang tertukar bagaimana Obito kun kau jadi modelnya dengan Kakashi kun".

"Jangan samakan mata iritasi dengan sharingan Rin chan,dan juga Gaaaak maau apa kata orang orang terutama clanku. Nanti aku di depak dari jajaran warisan karena novelmu itu Rin. Sudahlah kalau gitu lebih baik aku mengalah padamu Rin chan, ayo kita masuk dari pada aku berdebat denganmu".

"Sensei lagi ngapain ya ? banyak sekali gulungan yang berserakan ada juga yang masih belum di tulis."

"Lebih baik kita duduk dengan tenang Obito kun mungkin Sensei lagi mandi aku dengar ada suara air di belakang tadi" ujar Rin.

"Okelah begitu Rin"sambil duduk di dekat gulungan.

"ehh ada kalian berdua kenapa tiba-tiba kesini" ujar minato sambil menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk.

"sensei sendiri kan menyuruh kami berdua datang tanpa kakashi kesini memangnya ada apa sensei"

"ya benar Minato sensei. Padahal tidak ada Peringatan apa- apa ulang tahun Kakashi kun lima bulan lagi" ujar Rin.

"Rin chan kamu ingat ulang tahun Kakashi tapi tidak pernah ingat ulang tahunku malangnya nasipku ini" Obito menangis Lebay

"Ahm, bukan begitu Rin ,Obito. Begini aku ingin mempromosikan Kakashi menjadi jounin kesandaime sama nanti malam pada saat rapat nanti"ujar Minato

"APAAAA SENSEI Kakashi menjadi Jounin" teriak Obito dan Rin

"jadi apa kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya Minato

"se se belum itu Sensei pakai Baju dulu, Malu kan samaku, akukan perempuan" gagap Rin.

"Ohh haahahahaaha tunggu disini semuanya sensei akan berpakain dulu"

"Ada apa Obito, kamu kelihatan kesal?" tanya Rin

"Cih , gak kok, aku gak kesal"

"sialan sialan kakashi aku kalah lagi olehnya, Sensei juga mentang-mentang dia jenius seenaknya saja mempromosikannya menjadi jounin. Lihat saja kalau sharinganku bangkit aku akan melampuimu" gumam Obito.

MM aku bosan , lebih baik aku bantu saja sensei menulis kanji , aku kerjaian dia supaya dia bingung mhuahahaha.

"Jangan Obito nanti Sensei marah" ujar Rin.

"Biarin Aku sedang Bad mood sekarang, karena mendengar Kakashi diangkat menjadi Jounin. Oke apa yang aku buat ya. Mm mumpung bulan purnama aku kan membuat gambar yang bagus.

Kumulai dari, lingkaran kecil, lingkaran kecil , lingkaran besar

Dikasih pisang, dikasih pisang, tak mau makan, hahahahaha ini menarik" jawab Obito sambil menyanyi.

"Obito cepat hapus gambarmu kamu menggamar di scroll kepunyaan kushina nee, lihat ada namanya di sini" ujar Rin

"APAAAA ini gawat, ini tidak bisa dihapus ini di gambar pakai tinta bagaimana ini , oyah di improfisasi saja supaya mirip jurus Shiki, yap tambah kanji ini , ini dan ini dan selesai." Ujar Obito

"gambar apa ini kayak matahari yang dikasih cacing Obito, ini kayak kursi, ini kayak gunung dan ini kanji mirip cacing," bentak Rin

"Ada apa Rin Kok kamu teriak begitu , ada kecoak maaf ya rumah Sensei sedikit kotor" ujar Minato sambil berjalan mendekati Rin dan Obito

"obito buat ulah sensei , dia mencoret- coret scroll kepunyaan kushina nee"

"kenapa kamu bilang Rin chan , aku akan dihajar Kushina nee nanti"

"hah tidak apa- apa nanti aku perbaiki scroll ini jadi tidak apa-apa Obito. Baik kalau begitu kita kepokok utama. Begini kakashi akan di promosikan ke jounin karena kita kekurangan orang dalam memimpin pasukan dan juga kemungkinan dia diangkat menjadi jounin 4 bulan dari sekarang karena itu aku sedang membahas hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya" ujar Minato

"Cih ini kan masi lama sensei lebih baik memikirkan misi kita selanjutnya dan juga sensei ada pertemuan dengan sandaime samakan lebih baik kita bahas lain hari saja"

"oo benar juga aku ada pertemuan malam ini dikantor hokage , baiklah semua aku pergi dulu ya" ujar minato

"Kami berdua juga mau kerumah sensei , semoga rapat nanti lancar sensei, sudah dulu sensei kami pergi dulu, ayo Obito k" ucap Rin.

Di perjalanan pulangpun Rin membahas apa hadiah yang cocok untuk kakashi dan Obitopun menjadi pendengar setia ocehan Rin.

"Haah lebih baik aku langsung kekantor hokage"

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang dari kantor hokage, Minato mendesah pelan kearah langit karena cuaca yang cerah sehingga bulan purnamapun terlihat sempurna.

"Bulan yang indah, oo iya sekarangkan musim dingin pertengahan bulan desember ya. Hah biarpun rapat tadi sedikit panas, ternyata cuma membahas calon Hokage selanjutnya, kenapa harus aku menjadi Kandidat Hokage , ya biarpun ada Orochimaru san tapi banyak sekali yang mendukungku pada saat rapat"desah Minato.

"Lebih baik lekas kerumah dan memperbaiki scroll ulah obito dan juga aku harus memanggil fukasaku jiji membahas tentang jiraiya sense"

Minatopun sampai di rumahnya sambil membuka jendela rumah sehingga cahaya purnama masuk keruangannya sehingga hampir semua scroll yang ada di ruangan tersebut terlihat. Diapun bersiap-siap untuk memperbaiki scroll yang di coret obito.

"Hah ruangan ini masih berantakan gulungan dimana-mana kuletakkan saja dulu scroll ini lebih baik aku panggil kakek fukasaku dulu " ujar Minato sambil melempar scroll Kushina tersebut sehingga terlihat coret –coret yang di buat Obito.

Minatopun menggigit jarinya dan melakukan handseal kuchiyose tapi tiba-tiba kaki minato tergelincir dan tapak tangan bekas darah tersebut mengenai scroll yang di coret-coret Obito tiba-tiba lubang muncul didekat jendela dan Minatopun terkejut dan diapun terhisap kedalam lubang tersebut, lubang tersebut menutup dan menjebak Minato di dalamnya.

"dimana ini kok badanku semakin menyusut " tiba-tiba minato melihat gerbang yang hampir setinggi patung hokage.

"itu jalan Keluarnya semoga aku tidak pingsan, karena itu akan gawat" ujar Minato

 **FIORE, TAHUN 377 X**

"Jadi bagaimana Igneel apakah kelima anak itu siap untuk dikirim kemasa depan waktu kalian hanya sebentar gerbang tersebut hanya bertahan 12 menit saja aku telah menghubungi cicitku 400 tahun dari sekarang dan dia akan membuka gerbang dtahun 777 X" Ujar Anna heartfilia

"yaa sebentar lagi kami berlima akan menyatu supaya mereka tidak menjadi naga, aku, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum dan Weisslogia akan mendampingi mereka di masa depan mereka dari sekarang" ujar Igneel

Annapun tersenyum sambil memegang 12 kunci emas yang bentuk bermacam. "aku akan mulai, bawa kelima anak tersebut gerbang eclipse aku mulai dibuka"

Gerbang pun terbuka dengan lebar tiba-tiba ada yang keluar dari gerbang tersebut dan jatuh tepat di depan Anna. Anna pun terkejut dan melihat ada anak kecil berambut pirang keluar dan mulai memeriksa apakah anak itu masih hidup atau tidak. Annapun memeriksa dan tersenyum lega ternyata anak tersebut masih hidup. Setelah itu anak tersebut siuman dan mulai membuka matanya.

"siapa anak ini Anna" ujar igneel dan 4 naga lain menghampiri anna.

Anak tersebut terkejut karena melihat makluk yang sangat besar dan hampir sama besarnya dengan biju.

"siapa namamu nak nama ku Anna Heartfilia kulihat umurmu 10 tahun, lebih tua dari kelima anak tersebut" ujar Anna

"Namaku Minato, Minato saja tanpa marga kenapa aku menyusut kayak anak kecil begini Anna san" minato tahu harus menyembunyikan marganya supaya tidak ada yang tahu karena dia namikaze, itu sudah ada peraturan sejak dahulu pada saat perang dunia shinobi pertama supaya marga di sembunyikan supaya musuh tidak mengincarnya dan juga minato tidak tahu apakah Anna musuh atau tidak.

"menyusut apa maksudmu" ujar Anna

"Anna ini sudah waktunya kalau tidak kita tidak bisa mengalahkan acnologia" ujar Igneel

"oo iya baiklah aku akan mulai membuat anak asuh kalian tidur sementara dan kalian berlima mulailah pergi melalui gerbang tersebut waktu kita tinggal 3 menit lagi" ujar Anna.

Minatopun tercengang bagaimana cara Anna meniduri kelima anak tersebut dan mulai berpikir karena Anna menggunakan semacam menapulasi energi sehingga Kelima anak tersebut tertidur. Setelah itu kelima naga tersebut melewati gerbang satu persatu.

"kemana mereka pergi Anna dan gerbang apa itu?" tanya Minato.

"itu gerbang ruang waktu mereka akan kemasa depan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini " ujar Anna.

"berarti gerbang tersebut bisa membawa aku ke Konoha lagi, dan juga mungkin gerbang tersebut bisa mengembalikan tubuh ini." Pikir Minato

Tiba-tiba Minato berlari kearah gerbang dan mulai masuk, Anna pun terkejut dan mulai berlari untuk menangkap Minato. Tapi karena Minato adalah ninja Anna pun tidak bisa menangkap Minato.

"hei kau jangan pergi kehidupanmu bisa di hisap oleh gerbang tersebut" teriak Anna

"Apa maksud wanita tersebut, kehidupan terhisap , biarlah asal aku pulang kekonoha dan bertemu kushina lagi aku harus melalui gerbang tersebut" pikir Minato

Minato pun melompat ke gerbang tersebut dan tiba-tiba gerbang eclipse telah tertutup rapat. Anna pun terkejut dan mulai panik . dan mulai melakukan sihir untuk penutupan gerbang secara sempurna.

"aku tidak tahu siapa kauMinato tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku akan hubungi cicitku 400 tahun kedepan. Haaahh ini sangat merepotkan semoga dia tidak menghalangi misi kelima naga tersebtu" gumam Anna

Ruang waktu

"Akkkkk kenapa aku menyusut lagi, kelihatannya aku tahu apa maksud wanita tersebut kulihat ada bayangan hitam sekilas, aku tidak peduli yang penting aku mau keluar dari ruang waktu ini"pikir Minato.

Terlihatlah lubang keluar, Minatopun terlempar dari dari lubang ruang waktu tersebut, dan terlempar di dekat perkebunan anggur milik heartfilia.

 **TAHUN 777 X**

"Mama mau kemana, Lucy mau ikut" rengek Lucy heartfilia

"Mama mau kekebun anggur , ayo kita pergi" ujar Layla Heartifilia

"Dikebun banyak sekali orang ada apa ya" ujar Lucy

Setelah itu Layla dan Lucy pergi melihat keramaian tersebut, Layla merasa pesan yang ada kemarena malam menunjukkan bahwa ada kejadian yang tidak terduga pada saat pembukaan gerbang eclipse dan juga firasatnya pesan tersebut berada di kebun anggurnya.

Layla terkejut ada bayi yang baru berumur 3 bulan berada di pangkuan buruh tersebut. Buruh tersebut menyerahkan bayi tersebut ke Lyla. Layla pun menggendong bayi tersebut tiba tiba dia termenung sebentar karena ada ingatan masuk di otaknya.

Akhirnya Layla tahu pesan tersebut secara samar-samar bahwa ada seorang anak kecil bernama Minato yang masuk ke gerbang 400 tahun yang lalu.

Laylapun tersenyum dan mulai memperlihatkan Bayi tersebut ke Lucy dan berkata.

"lucy kita punya keluarga baru dia bernama Minato heartfilia dia akan menjadi adikmu, dan juga jagalah adikmu ini supaya dia menyukaimu ya" sambil memperlihatkan Minato ke Lucy.

"oke mama Lucy akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan menyayangi Minato"jawab Lucy

Laylapun tersenyum melihat tingkah anak tersebut dan pulang ke mansion Heartfilia dengan bahagia.

"tapi apa Jude menerima Minato atau tidak ya, nanti saja ku pikirkan" pikir Layla

.

.

.

"ini dimana aku kenapa badanku kecil sekali, siap kedua wanita warna rambutnya sama denganku , aku jadi bayi , apaaaaa tidak mungkin. Berpikirlah, tapi aku bayi tidak mungkin bisa bergerak, hah lebih baik aku mengikuti alur saja dari pada membuatku terluka, siapa laki-laki besar kenapa dia marah-marah " ujar Minato.

"LAYLA BAYI SIAPA INI !" teriak Jude Hearfilia

"Bayi ini Anak Kita sayang"jawab Layla

APPAAAAAA

TOBE CONTINUE

Ini adalah cerita skuel dari Hinata and seven Scroll. Kalau ada yang pernah membaca cerita pertama ane ini adalah awal mulanya pembuatan Seven Scroll. Ane membuat ini supaya misteri kedua cerita bisa beriringan sehingga para pembaca bisa menebak dimana letak kesamaan Minato to another world dan Hinata and seven Scroll.

Itu saja semoga para pembaca bisa mengometari tulisan ane , yang sedikit amburadul hahahaha. terimakasih

Minato Namikaze: konoha umur 21 tahun , tahun 377 X umur 10 tahun, 777 X Umur 3 bulan

Obito Uchiha : umur 14 tahun

Rin Nohara : umur 14 tahun

Anna heartfilia : umur 25 tahun

Igneel Dragneel: umur 250 tahun

Layla Heartfilia : umur 31 tahun

Lucy Heartfilia : Umur 7 tahun

Jude Hearfilia : Umur 34 tahun


	2. Chapter 2 : Heartfilia Family

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Summary : Minato terlempar ke dunia lain karena scroll kushina yang dicoret- coret Obito. Dia pun terlempar di dunia yang penuh dengan Etherion atau disebut dengan sihir. Minato menyusut menjadi Bayi dan terlempar di rumah orang terkaya di kerajaan Fiore. Bagaimana minato menjalani kehidupan dan bisa kembali kedunia shinobi

Genre: Adventure, fantasy dan fantasi

Sabtu, 20 Februari 2018

Naruto dan fairy tail bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

 **Chapter Sebelumya**

 _"_ _ini dimana aku kenapa badanku kecil sekali, siap kedua wanita warna rambutnya sama denganku , aku jadi bayi , apaaaaa tidak mungkin. Berpikirlah, tapi aku bayi tidak mungkin bisa bergerak, hah lebih baik aku mengikuti alur saja dari pada membuatku terluka, siapa laki-laki besar kenapa dia marah-marah " ujar Minato._

 _"_ _LAYLA BAYI SIAPA INI !" teriak Jude Hearfilia_

 _"_ _Bayi ini Anak Kita sayang"jawab Layla_

 _APPAAAAAA_

 **Chapter 2 : Heartfilia family**

Namaku Minato Namikaze itu dulu sekarang namaku telah berubah menjadi Minato Heartfilia , aku tidak tahu kaa –san mengetahui namaku adalah Minato tapi setelah dua tahun aku memikirnya sekarang aku mengerti buyut kaa san Anna heartfilia mengontak kaa san dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu cara Anna mengontak Kaa san tapi aku bersyukur namaku tidak bertukar hanya marga saja yang bertukar.

Sekarang aku tinggal di mansion Heartfilia orang terkaya di kerajaan fiore. Kepala keluarga yaitu jude heartfilia dia itu berperawakan tegas, rambut pendek di sisir kebelakang ala bapak-bapak, mempunyai kumis yang agak tebal, bermata coklat dan bermuka tegas dia adalah oto san. Hampir semua perusahaan di kerajaan fiore di monopoli olehnya. Layla heartfilia dia adalah istri dari jude heartfilia. orangnya lembut, berambut pirang, muka sayu , dan juga baik dia adalah kaa sanku.

Ngomong-ngomong kaa san adalah seorang penyihir roh atau disebut juga Celestial spirit. Aku tahu dialah yang membuka gerbang eclipse sehingga aku terlempar pada tahun 777X 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kaa san mulai sakit-sakitan aku tidak tahu apa penyakitnya tapi aku merasakan energi kehidupan semakin lama semakin melemah dan aku khawatir dia akan... tidak perlu di bahas.

Terakhir adalah nee sanku Lucy Heartfilia dia adalah pewaris tunggal heartfilia, dia orangnya ceria, berambut pirang, wajah bulat , rambut lurus mengingatkanku pada kushina waktu kecil mungkin kalau rambut nee san menjadi mirip sekali dengan kushina hahahaha. aku sering bermain dengannya tapi dia paling sering bermain dengan boneka yang bernama Michelle. Kayaknya dia akan menjadi penyihir Celestial spirit masa depan.

Dulu sebelum gerbang di buka kaa san mempunyai satu set lengkap Gold key yaitu 12 spirit yang akan membuka gerbang Eclipsi. Dan juga beberapa silver key. Tapi sekarang sejak peristiwa itu kunci-kunci tersebut terbang entah kemana. Hanya 3 kunci yang kaasan temukan selebihnya menghilang tidak tentu arah. Untuk keempat kunci tersebut memiliki perubahan bentuk humanoid atau bentuk manusia pada rasi bintang yang pernah kubaca. Ketiga kunci tersebut adalah Capricon dia adalah manusia kambing juga sebagai kepala pelayan heartfilia dia itu juga dekat denganku bersama dengan Crux. Kedua cancer dia adalah spirit kepiting yang sedikit nyentrik, suka berkata ebi, padahal dia itu kepiting bukan udang.

Terakhir adalah Aquarius dia spirit duyung dan juga pemarah, sering juga dia mengatakan aku ingin pergi kencan atau aku ingin bertemu dia banyak alasan. Paling sering bermain dengan lucy ujung-ujungnya lucy nangis juga ulah Aquarius yang sering marah marah. karena lucy belum bisa bermain denganku. Mana mungkin bisa dia bermain denganku aku saja baru berumur 2 tahun, itu kelihatannya, tapi sebenarnya otak dan rohku ini berumur 23 tahun.

Untuk silver key yaitu Crux dia adalah kakek-kakek tukang tidur. Dan juga sering mendongengkan aku tidur. Dongengnya tidak kebanyakan dongeng tapi cerita sejarah celestial atau sejarah dunia ini, tapi aku menyukainya karena ini juga sebagai informasi bagi ku. Kedua yaitu Horologiom dia itu jam yang punya kaki dan tangan sangat aneh , dia sering bermain dengan lucy terutama petak umpet. Terakhir lyra spirit ini pandai sekali bernyanyi, dan juga lyra hanya bisa di panggil satu kali seminggu. Padahal kerjanya Cuma nyanyi. Itulah yang kutahu tentang spirit kaa san kemungkinan sebelum aku ada dia mungkin banyak memiliki silver key.

Aku tahu keluarga ini semakin kaya karena to san tapi kaa san sakit aku dan lucy nee sering ditinggal dengan Celestial Spirit dan maid. Haah sejak aku di pungut keluarga ini belum ada kecerian dan juga berkumpulnya kami bersama. Yaa mungkin bisa terjadi apabila to san tidak sibuk.

Aku teringat di masa lalu saat to san menentang kaasan untuk mengangkatku menjadi anak.

 **Flash Back**

 _"_ _APAAAAA katamu Layla mengadopsi anak yang tidak tahu asal usulnya. Tidak layla aku menentangnya. Orang tuanya mencari suatu saat kau telah menyayanginya itu akan membuatku patah hati" bentak Jude._

 _"_ _hik hik Mama aku takut sama papa, apa papa membenci kita?" isak Lucy_

 _"_ _tunggu dulu anata lucy masih disini" sambil membawa Lucy, Laylapun berkata " tidak sayang papa lagi capek jadi dia sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau gitu Lucy bisakan masuk kamar ,nanti michelle ngambek loo"._

 _"_ _oke Mama" ujar Lucy_

 _"_ _kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi anata, orang tua bayi ini tidak akan mencarinya"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau yakin orang tuanya tidak mencarinya Layla" ujar Jude_

 _"_ _karena dia berasal dari gerbang itu anata kau tahu bukan tugas dari heartfilia untuk menuntun para dragon slayer, dan juga anak ini anehnya ikut terlempar, juga anak ini tidak memili kekuatan sihir sepertimu anata"_

 _"_ _kenapa kamu masih menggunakan kekuatan itu Lyla, kau tahu kan membuka gerbang itu akan menghisap kehidupanmu karena mengaktifkan kedua belas spirit" bentak Jude_

 _"_ _yah aku tahu itu mungkin waktuku Cuma 2 atau 3 tahun lagi anata karena itu anata aku mohon angkatlah bayi ini menjadi anak kita. Malahan dia sangat mirip dengan heartfilia mempunyai rambut pirang ya biarpun matanya berwarna biru tapi kulihat anak ini mempunyai aura bangsawan anata. Juga dia bisa menjadi calon penerus kamu anata" ujar Lyla_

 _"_ _kenapa kamu percaya bahwa dia akan jadi penerusku Layla, memang aku merasa bayi ini mirip dengan heartfilia berambut kuning, tapi aku merasa kurang yakin dia bisa menjadi penerusku layla"_

 _"_ _aku yakin itu Anata lihat lah dia tidak mempunyai mana, mirip denganmu dan juga aku ragu Lucy akan mengikuti jejakmu Anata dia itu lebih minat menjadi penyihir Calestial sama denganku"_

 _"_ _Oke oke aku mengalah Layla ini demi keinginanmu, dan juga anak ini sepenuhnya akan kudidik menjadi sepertiku untuk 5-6 tahun kedepan Layla karena itu aku mohon kau harus bertahan paling kurang sampai anak ini mengenalmu sepenunyanya Layla karena seorang bayi lebih membutuhkan ibunya dari pada ayahnya Layla" ujar Jude_

 _"_ _terimakasih banyak anata aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu ini demi Lucy dan Bayi ini" isak Layla karena senang._

 _"_ _ngomong- ngomong siapa nama anak ini Layla apa dia telah kau namai atau belum"_

 _"_ _leluhur pernah bilang bahwa anak ini pernah memberitahu namanya Minato , pada saat itu dia tiba-tiba meloncat ke gerbang sehingga dia sampai pada zaman ini Anata"_

 _"_ _aneh sekali kemungkinan di ini dulunya kira-kira berumur 10 atau 11 tahun dahulu karena untuk melewati lorong waktu haruslah mempunyai kekuatan setidaknya sekuat naga." Ujar Jude_

 _"_ _mungkin saja anata lebih baik kita tidak usah memikirkanya lebih baik kuletakkan Minato kekamarnya" ujar Layla sambil menuju kamar_

 _"_ _Aneh sekali bayi itu untuk melewati gerbang haruslah memiliki kekuatan sebesar ketua guid atau dragon slayer. Tidak cukup dengan kehidupannya yang di hisap, haah untuk apa kupikirkan lebih baik aku menyiapkan laporan untuk rapat besok" Pikir Jude_

 **Flash Back Off**

2 tahun cukup lama aku mencari informasi dari kakek Crux . tapi ini belum lah cukup aku harus mulai sekarang mengontrol cakraku dulu supaya di masa depan tidak merepotkan. Haah menurutku cakraku sekarang sebesar seperempat anak akademi, kecil sekali. Aku harus mengingat kembali jurus-jurus ninja pada saat masih di konoha.

Lucy nee sering belajar sama Aquarius yang ujung-ujungnya Lucy nee menangis. Tapi bagaimana kukata aku jarang sekali –sekali bermain dengan dia. Dan juga Capricon sering sekali mengajakku jalan-jalan menggunakan kereta bayi , yah biarpun Cuma keliling halaman rumah, tapi menurutku itu sudah jauh sekali, kudengar mansion Heartfilia sebesar 10 hektar itu baru mansion belum lagi dengan perkebunan, perusahaan , industri dan lain-lain. Mungkin setara dengan kalung yang sering di pakai oleh nona Tsunade yang kabarnya bisa membeli 7 gunung.

Untuk sekarang aku harus mempelajari tulisan dan bahasa dulu. Kalau kulihat tidak ada hiragana, katana, ataupun kanji. Tapi di sini orang menyebutnya alfabet. Tapi yah kukira itu susah tetapi ini sanga mudah di pelajari beda dengan kanji yang harus satu-satu harus mengerti karakter kanji tersebut. Juga budaya orang disini tidak sama dengan konoha, hampir struktur bangunan, pertanian, cara berpikir sangatlah berbeda.

Contohnya kami sekeluarga pernah di undang salah satu pesta bangsawan. Yah biarpun aku digendong oleh kaasan. Tapi karena jiwaku bukan bayi akupun tidak rewel seperti bayi kebanyakan. Orang orang terkejut melihatku bahwa heartfilia memliki anak lagi terutama laki-laki. Mereka memujiku karena berbeda dengan heartfilia lainya karena mataku. Umumnya mata heartfilia berwarna coklat berbeda denganku mempunyai mata biru mirip dengan warna lautan. Orang –orangpun kagum padaku karena biasanya mata yang berwarna biru. Kebanyakan adalah bangsawan atau keluarga kerajaan. Sehingga banyak sekali pujian padaku.

Ya aku tenang-tenang saja malahan oto san sangat gembira dan di berharap aku akan menjadi penerusnya kelak. Untuk komunikasi di dunia hampis sama dengan dunia ku dulu , dunia shinobi, orang orang masih mengirim surat dan mengantarnya langsung. Dan untuk kendaaraan jujur teknogi mereka lebih sedikit maju. Kami pernah menaiki kendaraan yang bernama kereta api (1). Cara menggunakan uap untuk menggerakkan lokomotir. Seandainya kendaraan ini ada di konoha pasti terbantu orang-orang untuk sampai ketujuan.

Ahhh aku sampai lupa menurut kakek Crux penyihir hanya 1/10 saja yang ada di dunia ini selebihnya orang-orang biasa mirip otosan. Itu hampir sama dengan dunia shinobi tapi di dunia shinobi orang biasa tetap saja mempunyai cakra tapi beda dengan dunia ini para penyihir mempunyai tempat penampungan etherion sehingga mereka bisa memanipulasi sihir yang ada pada tubuh mereka. Juga apabilah dia penyihir kebanyakan mereka bekerja di guild atau menjadi tentara kerajaan. Setiap guild akan di awasi oleh serikat sihir yang mempunyai 10 dewan sihir.

Tapi ada juga guild yang bermasalah menurut kakek Crux. Selain guild penyihir ada juga guild pencari harta karun, guild pertanian dan guild perdagangan ini kebanyakan otosan yang berkuasa di guid perdagangan. Aku bersyukur kakek Crux mengoceh terus ini sebagai informasi bagiku. Berkat dia aku mengetahu tentang dunia tanpa membuka buku. Karena mereka akan curiga apabila seorang bayi sedang membaca dan kemungkinan para maid akan pingsan hahahaha.

Sekarang umurku 3 tahun . kaa san semakin lama semakin lemah. Lucy nee juga bertambah umurnya yang sekarang menjadi 10 tahun. Sejak aku bisa berbicara dan juga lancar tanpa cadel. semua orang terkejut terutama kaasan dan oto san karena Lucy saja masih cadel pada saat umur 8 tahun. Otosan sangat bangga kepadaku sehingga dia sering mengajariku tentang dasar-dasar ilmunya padaku biarpun itu di tentang oleh kaasan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi otosan keras kepala sehingga mau tidak mau aku belajar apa yang otosan ajari. Tapi aku merasa Lucy neesan semakin menjauh dariku dan sering pergi ke kamar kaasan. Ya mungkin Lucy nee memerlukan curhatan pada kaasan ya ini urasan perempuan akupun tidak peduli.

Kedua orang tua dan Lucy tidak tahu aku mempunyai kekuatan yaitu cakra. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa yang mempunyai kekuatan itu adalah penyihir saja. Ya aku juga begitu kalau menjadi mereka apabila penyihir datang ke dunia shinobi. Setiap hari minggu, ya Cuma hari minggu aku dapat libur dari otosan karena itu setiap hari itu aku mempelajari control cakra dan juga melatih fisikku juga. Aku belum bisa memakai jurus dasar ninja seperti henge, kawarimi dan bunshin. Cakraku baru ½ dari anak akademi yang berumur 10 tahun tapi itu sudah cukup. Karena pada dasarnya control cakra di ajarkan pada saat umur 7 atau 8 tahun. Kalau aku mulai berlatih sejak dini mungkin control cakraku bisa menyayingi Hokage ke dua karena dia adalah pengguna perfect control sempurna di dunia shinobi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hokage ke dua aku penasaran dengan jurus ruang waktunnya apa bisa aku mengaplikasikanya. Kudengar untuk jurus itu menggunakan fuinjutsu yang rumit. Tidak masalah waktuku masih panjang dan juga. Kemungkinan aku akan berpetualang untuk mencari jalan pulang kekonoha. Tapi kalau berpetulangan harus ada tujuan, ooo iya kalau tidak salah pada saat itu kaasan pernah berkata ke tousan bahwa kelima anak tersebut sukses dikirim pada tahun 377X yang berarti tujuanku adalah menemukan kelima anak tersebut juga naga yang melindunginya, jangan lupa ke dua belas Gold Key Calestial karena kudengar itulah yang bisa membuka gerbang eclipse.

Banyak sekali daftar tujuan petualangku aku harus membuat listnya dulu. Hah itu mungkin merepotkan otosan mungkin juga akan melarangku berpetulang. Tapi tujuanku dan tekatku untuk pulang kekonoha sudah bulat, karena aku sudah berjanji akan menikahi kushina. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memintak scroll atau kertas dan tinta ke tosan untuk membuat rangkaian fuinjutsu. Kalau bertanya dia bilang saja ingin belajar menulis atau menggambar, tidak mungkin dia tidak memberikan itu akukan anak berumur 3 tahun keinginanku pasti terkabul malahan itu juga bukan mainan. Oke kalau begitu saatnya bertemu tou san sore nanti karena dia kan pulang sekarang menurut Capricorn.

 **Sorenya**

"Lucy nee tousan pulang sekarang atau tidak aku mau minta sesuatu padanya" ujar Minato

"papa ya, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan pulang emang apa yang kamu minta Minato, apa mainan?, jarang sekali kamu minta ke tousan biasanya kamu tidak pernah meminta sesuatu pada papa" ujar lucy sambil memegang bonekanya.

"aku hanya minta Scroll ama tinta saja nee san karena aku ingin belajar menulis" ujar Minato

" kenapa kau tidak pakai punyaku saja Minato, di kamarku banyak sekali kertas sama crayon atau alat tulis lainya" ujar lucy

"Tidak Lucy neesan aku ingin sekali meminta dari tousan saja kalau aku minta terus sama neesan nanti tousan akan cemburu dan memarahiku nanti."cengir Minato

"tuan Muda Minato tuan telah datang apakah anda akan menemuinya sekarang" ujar Maid yang memberitahu kedatangan Jude.

"apakah dia kelihatan lelah maid san" ujar Minato

"iya tuan muda tuan kayak lelah tapi aku melihat dia tersenyum tadi jarang sekali dia tersenyum tuan muda" jawab maid

"oke kalau begitu terimakasi maid san atas infonya"

"jadi apakah kau mau menemui papa sekarang Minato" ujar Lucy

"lebih baik aku menemuinya saat makan malam Lucy Nee, Karena kurasa disana akan ada kejutan kayaknya" ujar Minato.

Keluarga heartfilia berkumpul diruang makan termasuk para koki dan Capricorn celestial spirit milik Layla. Juga Jude memberi berita gembira bahwa dia sukses dalam menjalani kerja sama dengan kerajaan dalam mengelola persenjataan dan bahan-bahan baku untuk perdagangan. Jude pun memberi permintaan untuk keluarganya. Lucypun meminta untuk jalan-jalan ketaman hiburan. Beda dengan Minato sebenar hanya ingin Scroll dan tinta, Jude pun menganjurkan untuk menambah permintaan Minato. Biarpun Minato enggan meminta banyak kepada orang tuanya akhirnya Minato mengalah dan Cuma meminta , buku-buku tentang peradaban di dunia ini, peta, buku informasi guild, dan buku tentang sihir. Sebenarnya Jude sangat penasaran kenapa Minato meminta buku yang aneh-aneh dan buku sihir untuk apa dia baca buku begituan pikir Jude.

"Minato Kenapa kamu meminta buku aneh-aneh terutama buku sihir" ujar Layla

"aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya saja kaasan emang tidak boleh ya"

"boleh kok tapi atas dasar apa kau mempelajarinya terutama buku sihir"

"karena mungkin saja itu berguna untuk kita Kaa san" ujar Minato

"baiklah kalau kau minta itu, Lucy contohlah adikmu ini kamu hanya minta yang tidak-tidak pada papa dan mama, cobalah seperti minato, dia minta bukan kepentingan pribadinya tapi demi masa depan dia dan masadepan kita Lucy, mengerti" ujar Jude

"padahal kau kakaknya pikiranmu masih anak-anak, mamamu sedang sakit Lucy jadi janganlah egois suatu saat nanti Lucy" ujar Jude

"baik Papa"gerutu Lucy sambil menatap sinis Ke Minato.

"hari Minggu besok kita akan sama-sama ketaman hiburan jadi bersiap siaplah Lucy sayang" ujar Layla

"hai mama" Lucypun tersenyum.

 **Ditaman Hiburan**

Lucy pun sangat gembira karena keinginannya terkabul. Dia pun sangat senang dan bermain dengan gembira. Tapi dia merasa sepi karena tidak bisa mengajak orang tuanya karena mereka lebih mendahulukan Minato pada dirinya. Padahal dia ini anak kandung mereka, kenapa lebih memilih Minato dari pada dirinya.

Pada saat bersamaan

"Bagaimana Zoldeo(2) apakah kita akan menculik anak dari Jude Heartfilia". Ujar orang misterius.

"tentu saja kawan kita akan menculik Lucy Heartfilia dan Minato Heartfilia. Kudengar saat aku menjadi tukang kebun mereka , Minato akan menjadi hak waris Heartfilia karena banyak sekali orang yang membicarakan kejeniusannya biarpun dia itu masih berumur 3 tahun lebih hahahaha. Untung saja si kambing tidak sama mereka kalaupun ada akan kurasuki dia supaya bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya itu hahahaha" gelak Zoldeo.

"Kau memang licik Zoldeo jadi Bagaimana rencana"

Rencananya adalah... BUNUH LAYLA HEARTFILIA!

Tobe Continue...

Trivia

(1) Kereta api ada kok di naruto tapi berbentuk movie yang berjudul ninja clash in the land of snow. Dizaman minato dulu tidak ada kereta api s upaya menyesuaikan cerita

(2) Zoldeo itu adalah mantan pelayan keluarga heartfilia dan merasuki capricon. Dia adalah anak buah hades di guid Grimore heart.

Itu saja yang bisa ane buat. Untuk battle mungkin chapter depannya. Kalau sekarang baru perkenalan dulu para tokoh dulu supaya cerita tidak ambigu .

Ini adalah cerita skuel dari Hinata and seven Scroll. Kalau ada yang pernah membaca cerita pertama ane ini adalah awal mulanya pembuatan Seven Scroll. Ane membuat ini supaya misteri kedua cerita bisa beriringan sehingga para pembaca bisa menebak dimana letak kesamaan Minato to another world dan Hinata and seven Scroll.

Minato Heartfilia : umur 3 tahun

Lucy Heartfilia : umur 10 tahun

Layla Heartfilia : umur 34 tahun

Jude Heartfilia : Umur 37 tahun

Zoldeo : 29 tahun


End file.
